In conventional vehicle turn signal control a manual lever is generally provided through which the human driver indicates an impending turn. The lever may be translated about a pivot in a direction consistent with the planned turn to initiate signal activation. As the vehicle's steering wheel is turned in the intended direction the signal remains on, and following the turn as the steering wheel is returned to steer the vehicle in straight line a mechanical device generally deactivates the signal.
Vehicles with autonomous functions may use computer controllers to assist the human driver in operating various systems. Autonomous functions may operate with human initiation or control. Other systems may engage automatically, and intervene in preprogrammed situations based on sensed conditions and selected parameters. The ability to provide autonomous systems creates a need to reconsider the remaining conventional vehicle operations.